Son Of A Hunter!
by HHHHermioneEverdeen
Summary: Dean only has a few months left before he takes the fall downstairs. Now he finds out he has a son, this changes everything.
1. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Hello to all of those who have chosen to read this fanfic! For just clicking to glance at this I thank you! The story begins with Dean and Sam in a Circe's Motel room, just after they said goodbye to Ben and Lisa. If you readers would like me to continue, please comment. The spectacular T.V. show Supernatural is not mine. Enjoy**

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

Those three words bounce around my head. He's not yours. That cute little, hard-core rocker, girl crazy, monstrous appetite having, boy is not mine. What the hell I am I going to leave on this Earth, other than a nice car, when I go down under?!

Why? Why can't he be mine?! I yell at myself as I put off packing up. I crank up the Guns N' Roses album I'm listening to. In an attempt to block out all of my sorrow and woe. I close my eyes, hoping to get a short nap in before the long drive ahead.

"Dean" Lisa's angelic voice calls. "We only have an hour before we have to pick Ben up from baseball." The air smells of apple pie, she holds out a glass of champagne and offers a seat on the blanket . I slowly walk over to her. Her hair perfectly falling over her shoulders, a tight white sundress grips her body in all the right places. As I sit down I take the glass of champagne out of her hand.

"I brought apple pie" she smiles as she reveals the delectable dessert, "I know it's your favorite" she says while cutting me a piece. I gladly take the pie, wolfing it down in minutes.

"Do you want more?" she asks.

"Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks."

She giggles slighty and then rolls onto me.

"Let me get that for you" she smirks, then kisses me. Getting rid of the small bit of pie on my lip. I sigh into her, staring up at the tall oak trees towering above us. She threads her slim fingers into my hair.

"Dean" she drawls.

When I don't reply she says again "Dean" a little more forcefully. I look at her confusedly.

"What's" I start but I'm cut off by her shaking me and growling "Dean".

Then, I'm jolted awake. Back into the crappy motel room, with Sam standing over me looking annoyed.

"Do you wanna stay or not?" he questions, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"No." I groan, rolling over in the scratchy sheets, wanting to go back to my dream.

"Sounds like you do" Sam counters, pulling away the sheets.

"You were giggling in your sleep, any reason why?" He asks.

"Uhm, no" I falter.

"Right" he replys, rolling his eyes.

"Mmph." I grunt.

Sam walks into the bathroom, standard procedure to make sure we don't leave anything behind. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"I got it." I tell Sam.

I strode over to the door, and look through the peep-hole. I can't see anyone, so I open the door. Standing with his shoulder propped against the door frame, hands in his pockets, is the last person on Earth I expect to see. It's Ben.

"Hello, Dean." he emphasizes, face emotionless.

For a moment I think he's some kind of demon, or a Changelin, maybe there was another mother. I swiftly go towards my duffel, going for a shotgun but then he states

"I'm not a, watcha-ma-call-it, so don't try to shoot me or you'll have to deal with my mom."

"A Changelin." I correct.

"Yeah."

"But do me a favor, drink this" I command and thrust a flask of Holy water to him.

"This isn't whisky, is it?" he questions.

"No." I chuckle.

He takes a small sip and hands it back to me. He didn't smoke or burn, so I guess it really is Ben.

"Satisfied." he asks.

"Yep." I say.

"Come sit down."

"Alright." he answers, sitting down at the closest chair.

Then a thought dawned on me.

"Is your mother here?"

"No." he answers.

"Then-"

"How did I get here?" he finishes.

"Yeah, and-"

"How did I know you were here?"

"And stop-"

"Finishing your sentences."

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"First" he says, holding up one finger.

"I knew where you were, because of this." he shows me a lighter with the clearly printed hotel logo on it.

"The Changelin mother knocked out of your hand and onto the window, thought I might need it." he explained.

"How-"

"Two" he interrupts.

"I searched the hotel up, found that it was only a mile away, hopped on the nearest bus, saw you guys in the window, and here I am."

"Your, mother let you come, alone!?" I asked incredulously.

"No, after the whole ordeal, she passed out. I think she was dreaming, she kept saying your name." he shrugged.

I that, I snorted.

"Ask her what she was dreaming about." I prompted.

The thought of Lisa laying naked under me as we made love sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, also" Ben started, waking me from my daydream.

"I searched you up man. Mr. Dean Whinchester, wanted for murder, theft, and a whole lot more. I assume though, it's all because of what you do, right?" he stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Errg, yeah." I coughed out.

"And, um. I found these." he said, bringing out a small portfolio of papers.

Just then Sam called out,"Dean, is someone here?"

"Uh, why don't you come and see yourself."

"Who-" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Ben.

"Oh, hi" he greets awkwardly.

"Sup" he returns, nodding his head.

"Sam, can you tell me what the-" remembering Ben, I quickly change my words to "Heck these papers mean?"

"Sure." he replys and takes the papers from my hands.

He sifts through them for while, eyebrows creasing in concentration. Then, his eyes get really wide.

"Sam?"I ask.

"Where did you get these papers?" he questions frantically.

"Him." I reply, pointing at Ben.

"They were on my mom's nightstand, they said your name, so, I uh. Borrowed them" he grinned.

"Okay, so basically, they say. Well," Sam stutters.

"Spit it out." I say.

"Dean, you're Ben's father." he reveals.

Silence. Total, complete, silence fills the room. So thick you could cut it with a knife. Then, Sam announces

"I'm, going for a walk!" then quickly exciting the room.

At the final realization that I'm Ben's father, I smile. A smile so big I could kill a thousand demons without moving a muscle. I mean, of course he's MY son! He's exactly like me! Pride shoots through ny chest, filling me to the brim.

"Soooo, you're my dad." Ben smiles.

I jump up, scooping Ben in my arms.

"Yes, yes I am!" I grin.

"Cool." was all Ben could muster before leaning into me.

"Ben?" I ask, thinking something is wrong, but glancing at the clock that says two A.M. I understand he's just tired. Oh, shit! Two A.M.? I glance at the clock again. I gotta get Ben home!

"Okay slugger." Wait, did I just call him slugger?

I smile at the fact I've already started calling him kitty names. I walk outside into the cold morning air. At the sudden temperature change, Ben huddles closer to me. I tuck him under my jacket. I see Sam walking up.

"I'm gonna take him home." I mouth.

Sam just nods his head.

I lay Ben down in passenger seat, and get in. The drive to Lisa's is short, and soon I'm standing at her front door, Ben in my arms. I knock loud, and I hear her get up. She opens the door and her eyes widen in surprise, and confusion.

"This belong to you? Or should I say, us?"

* * *

**That was only chapter one! I must hear from you to continue! Until next time!**


	2. Free Fallin'

**Hello readers of this fanfic! I would like to thank those who commented, and updates will be every Sunday/Monday. So let's get right to it!**

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

"This belong to you? Or should I say, us." I ask a very stunned Lisa, as I present a passed out Ben.

"Uh, I. Why the hell did you break into my house!?" she questions accusingly.

"I didn't, he snuck out sweetheart." I explained.

"Give him to me!" she commands, thrusting out her arms.

I hand him over sadly, and she cuddles him to her chest.

"Goodbye Dean." she concludes, trying to close the door on me.

"Oh, no." I say, pushing my hand on the door to stop her.

"Get out of here!" she whispers harshly, and at that, Ben started to stir.

"Dean?" he asks sleepily.

"I'm right here." I reply.

Realizing he's not in my arms, his eyes snap open, and he looks up to his mother.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I? he guesses.

"Indefinitely." Lisa answers.

"It was worth it." he slurs, slowly falling asleep again.

"You, mister, are going to march yourself to bed, now." she tells him.

"Okay." he listens as Lisa puts him down.

He begins to walk to his room, but suddenly, he turns around, runs up to me, and hugs me. Well, half hugs me. His arms only reach around part of my hips. I gently place my hand on his back.

"Night, buddy" I whisper, smiling down softly.

"Mmmmmh." he hums in reply, slowly letting go of me and making his way to his room.

I smile wistfully in the direction he went, even though he's gone.

"Like hell him sneaking out was his idea!" Lisa says.

"He came to me, with these." I defend, showing her the folder with his medical records.

"You lied, why?" I ask shakily.

"Because, I don't want Ben growing up with all your weirdo voo-doo crap." she spits.

"So, you rather not even tell me?" I reply coldly.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she sniffles, beginning to cry.

"You're sorry!" I exclaim.

"I almost left, thinking their was nothing here for me!" I yell.

"Dean." she sobs, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I start, waving her off, "I can tell when I'm not wanted." I turn to walk out, then I hear Ben's small voice.

"No!" he cries.

Bounding down the stairs two at a time, he then grabs onto me for dear life.

"Don't go." he pleads.

"You're the coolest guy ever!" he whines.

Tenderly, I run my fingers through his unruly hair, then look over to Lisa.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I smile.

He smiles back, relieved. His grip loosening. Ben yawns, it must be at least four in the morning.

"Time for you," I say picking him up, "To go to bed."

Lisa looks up, giving a nod of approval. I walk up to the stairs, but she stops me.

"Shoes" she states.

I give her a confused look.

"It takes me forever to clean the carpet. Plus, I don't know where you've been." she explains.

I unhappily remove my shoes, and continue to Ben's room. Once upstairs, I look at the hall of doors. Which is it? Gazing around I spot one door covered in Ferrari car and band stickers. Of coarse. I slowly open the door. Peering in on the many dirty clothes, and candy wrappers spread about. Chuckling at the his choice of décor, I lay him down in bed. I back away, and just as I'm about to close the door, he says.

"Wait."

I step back in.

"Yeah."

"Stay, please." he asks.

Then it hits me like a sliver bullet. He wants me here. He, accepts me. Even though he knows what I do, what I've done, he likes me. I take the chair from his cluttered desk and down next to his bed.

"I'll be here all night." I assure.

"Promise?"

"Yes." I whisper.

He wraps the covers around himself and slowly settles in. The house becomes quiet. I can only hear Ben's slow breathing. His face, smooth and almost untouched. I notice a small, nick I guess, that wasn't there before. Leaning over him I see it's just under his right eye. My eyes widen in understanding. The Astriga must mark the children they've taken. Dammit, I've consciously been a father for less than eight hours and I'm already a worse father than Charlie Sheen. I sit back distraught. How am I supposed to convince Lisa to let me stay? How am I supposed to explain to Sam? What the hell am I gonna tell Ben about my situation with the oven down under?!

I sigh, wiping my face to clear my thoughts. Leaning back in the chair I begin to slip under. Each second passing, until finally, I'm asleep.

"He's mine, he's all mine." a demonic voice rumbles.

I'm surrounded in darkness. Just darkness. I am nowhere, there is no time, no place, just the darkness clinging to me. That's when I hear it. The shrill cry of a child. My child.

"Deeeeeeaaaaaaan!" Ben screams above me.

"Ben!" I yell, desperately trying to find a way up.

Then, a spotlight turns on above me. Ben, is chained by his arms and legs to a cement block. A dark figure walks out, I catch the gleam of a knife.

"I swear to God if you touch one hair on his head I'll tear you to shreds!"

The figure gently presses the six inch knife to his left wrist, but withdrawals it.

"Tell me Benny boy, do you want your toes or fingers to go first?" the demon questions cruelly.

"Dean." Ben whimpers lip sticking out, bruised, and eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry!" I yell, thinking of anything to help him.

"Want do you want?!" I ask the demon.

"Oh, nothing." it says. "Just to cut up, and harvest your son's organs and ligaments."

Ben's breath began to quicken, chest heaving, and small wrists straining against the chains.

"Do want to make a deal?" I try.

"Nope." it answers flatly.

In the blink of an eye, it pricks Ben's finger, just small bit, but just enough to make Ben start panicking. He started to cry and wriggle against the chains.

"Son of a bitch!" I curse at the demon.

Wait, curse. I start to chant all the Latin I know. Every word. I don't even know if I summoned a goat made of Cheetos or a God.

"That won't work here." it giggles, like the sound of rusty scissors opening and closing, then pricking one of Ben's other fingers.

"Be strong Ben!" I encourage, chanting faster and faster.

"You'll never see him again! You can't protect him, down there! Ahhahahaha!" the voice laughs.

I trapdoor opens, and I find myself falling.

"Beeeeennnn!" I cry.

Down, down, down I go. The song the Itsy Bitsy Spider plays and echoes around me, but the words are changed.

"The itsy bitsy father couldn't climb up."

"Down he went, straight into the pit." in an endless mockery.

I see a bright red light, at my feet. I slam into it, like it was water. Then I wake with jump, laying with my face next to what I believe is two week old pizza.

"You okay?" I hear Ben's sweet voice ask, concerned.

Upon getting up, and seeing Ben's in one piece. I bend down and hug him tightly.

"Can't, breathe." Ben coughs.

"Oh, a, sorry." I apologize, letting him go.

After a minute of awkward tension I say.

"Dude, you need to clean your room."

"Hypocrite." he accuses. ""Your bed looked worse then this."

I laugh, ruffling his hair.

"Smell that?" he asks.

"Yeah."

As though we have some telepathic connection, we both bolt down the stairs, in pursuit of the smell of bacon.

* * *

**Please comment if you want another chapter!**


	3. Go Your Own Way

**Hello yet again! I have kept my promise and brought you guys another chapter! Sorry for all of the slowness. It'll lighten up very soon. Let's not procrastinate, straight back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

"Well, I guess I should get out of your hair." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What!" Ben exclaims. "No!"

"Yeah." Lisa agrees.

"You're not going anywhere until you finish your breakfast." She commands, putting a plate with eggs and bacon, on the mahogany table.

"Really?" I ask, shocked she decided to cook me breakfast after last night.

"Of coarse." She smiles.

"I can't have a hungry guest, now can I?"

"Uh, I'm not hungry." I try to protest, but my stomachs loud rumble gives me away.

"Uh hu." She replies, rolling her eyes.

I sit down across from Ben, he's already half-finished, no wonder he's been quiet. I smile to myself about how truly alike we are.

"Pass the pepper please." I ask Ben.

"Mmmfphm." He mumbles, mouth full of eggs, then passes me the pepper.

"Ben, don't talk with your mouth full." Lisa says, pointing a spatula at him.

"Sorry, mom." He apologizes.

Lisa turns around, preparing her own breakfast. My eyes drift about her. The way her lazily done bun manages to come off sexy. That purple tank top, showing those magnificent hips, leading down to her perfect ass. Trapped in small baby blue boxers. Then thighs so. Suddenly, I'm abruptly kicked under the table. I look over to Ben who mouths "Not cool." I raise my hands in defense.

"You." Lisa interrupts, pointing the spatula at Ben again.

"Are going to mow the lawn as punishment."

"Wait, you were serious about punishing me?"

"How are you supposed to trust a nine-year old with a highly powerful operating machine, when I can barely use the microwave?" Ben tries, attempting to wiggle out of his punishment.

"Nice try." She says, raising her eyebrow, clearly not fooled.

Ben, distraught, goes back to finishing his food, pouting. Feeling slightly guilty I think of something to make the situation a little better.

"Tell you what." I start, laying my hand on the table. "Why don't I, as thanks for the wonderful food. Help Ben mow the lawn." I bargain.

She purses her lips in contemplation.

"It was partially my fault, may I remind you." I admit.

"Well." She thinks.

"Please mom?" Ben pleads.

"Alright." She gives in, throwing her hands up.

"Yes!" Ben yells, pumping his fist in the air.

"But first, I have to go and take care of a few things." I explain.

"Aww." Ben grumbles.

"I'm coming back. Don't worry." I assure.

"Go clean your room." Lisa suggests.

"Yearit." Ben mumbles.

"What was that?" Lisa questions.

"Nothing!" He replies quickly, and runs up to his room.

Making sure Ben's gone, she then asks me.

"So, what's your plan?"

Plan? I don't know! I can't very well just pack up and leave, nor can I ditch Sam. Wait, who says I can't do both. Balance it out, but then there's the deal.

"Um, I guess I'll rent the motel room for a couple more nights." I answer.

"Don't be silly!" She exclaims.

"You can stay here."

"You-" I tried to say, but I was cut off by her insanely soft lips brushing against mine.

Shocked at her sudden outburst of affection, my jaw dropped, and I was silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." She purred, kissing me again, running her tongue over my bottom lip ever so lightly.

"Un, hmp." I stutter stupidly.

"Times ticking." She warned, walking away into the living room.

She's right. I get up. Walking to the front door, then out. Into the brisk morning air, it's only nine thirty. I get into the Impala and drive away. Soon, I'm back at Circe's Motel. I spy Sam in the window, intently watching the T.V. Please don't let me walk in on my brother watching porn. I get out, and saunter into the room. Sam, startled by my sudden entrance, jumps up. He was watching porn. Awkward.

"So, er." He blusters, quickly turning off the T.V.

"How'd it go?"

"Turns out, not only does Ben want me here, but Lisa too." I reveal, excluding the kissing part.

"Sorry you had to break it to her. Ready to leave?" He asks, picking up his jacket.

"What?" I respond incredulously, giving him a confused look.

"You can't expect me to leave now! Ben's my son!" I yell, blood boiling.

"Dean, you have less than six months-"

"Exactly! I need to spend all the time I can with him." I cut in.

"No." Sam argues. "We need find a way to get you out of the deal."

"Sam. We haven't found anything for months! Nothing, zero, nada!"

"I'm sick of you putting on this, this, big macho act!" Sam repeats for what I believe is the hundredth time this year.

"I don't care!" I retort.

"You're just jealous! I got to have a small amount of parent life in twelve hours, then you did in two years with Jess!" I fume.

He stares back at me with the coldest, hurt, look I've ever seen him give.

"How dare you!" He bursts out, pushing me against the door.

"Look, I'm, I'm sorry!" I try, he doesn't care though, he begins to yell at me, like never before. Then, he breaks down crying. Sinking down against the wall.

"The whole reason I started hunting again was to avenge Jess, but I ended up getting my brother on some demon's kill list, I'm sorry man." He cries.

I sink down next to him.

"Don't apologize because I was being a dick dude." I comfort.

"You good?" He asks, referring to him shoving me.

"I'm fine, but can we get up? Who knows how many people had sex on this floor?" I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

At that, he chuckles.

"Yeah." He agrees, pulling himself off the floor.

"So, now what?" I ask,

"You go enjoy Ben and Lisa, I'll keep looking for something." He suggests.

"I can't just leave you though." I contradict.

"Yes, you can." He assures.

"Do you want the Impala?"

"No." He replies solemnly.

"Kay, I'll, see you later?" I attempt lamely.

"Mmm." He utters, not looking at me.

He gathers his things, packing it all into his one bag like we learned. To live out of one bag, for months at a time. Oh God. How am I supposed to be a father? At the realization I'm supposed to take care, and support not one, but two people. I freak out.

"Sam!" I freak, gripping onto his jacket.

"How the hell am I supposed to raise a child!"

"Dean." He calms.

"Just do exactly what you did with me."

"Oh, and that turned out just great!" I spit.

"Hey!" He says, offended.

"I mean, we're not exactly hunting ghosts on the road and sleeping in a new bed every night!" I elaborate.

He sighs.

"You're gonna be fine." He huffs, prying me off him.

He turns to the door to walk out, and just before he asks.

"Please tell Ben, Uncle Sammy says welcome."

Then he continues on, without looking back. I sit on a bed, pondering the past days events. Looking at the clock, it reads eleven. Oh shit, Ben, mowing the lawn, right. I stand up grabbing my duffel and leave. Once I pull into Lisa's driveway I immediately see Ben, sitting on the grass with the lawn mower, headphones on. I remove my jacket, knowing how hot it's going to get, and step out of the car. Ben opens his eyes, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of my return.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I watch from afar as Dean intelligently explains to Ben about the art of mowing the lawn. Ben's childish eyes listening closely to his fathers very word. Dean starts the lawn mower, then stops it and tells Ben to do it. In one pull of the cord, it roars to life, and Dean beams down at his son. Poking him in the stomach as a sign of praise, he pushes on, tackling him in the grass.

"You're gonna be a great father." I whisper to no one.

Then drive off, unknowing of when I'm to return.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment! You guys keep me writing!**


	4. Flirtin' With Disaster

**I have returned! This chapter is longer because we've basically got past the whole introduction part, now on to the real story!**

* * *

**Dean's P.O.V**

"And coming up to bat is number seven, Ben!" The announcer booms.

"C'mon Ben!" Lisa encourages from my lap.

Ben turns to the crowd, the gives me a sly wink that says "Watch this." The pitcher wines up all the way, giving him a fast ball. Ben moves that bat in a motion like he's going slam it home, but at the last second he stops, and bunts the ball, it falls at his feet, then he takes off. First base, the pitcher now has the ball and throws it to second, and Ben just avoids it, continuing on to third, he sees the second baseman flying the ball to third. He makes a desperate jump and lands on third, sliding in the dirt.

"Out!" The umpire calls.

"Seriously dude!" I yell agitated at Ben's sad face.

"Dean." Lisa warns.

"What?! Everyone saw he was safe!" I exclaim.

"Can you please shut up?!" A random parent calls from behind.

"I outta" I started to threaten, but with a swift hit from Lisa, I knew to cork it.

"Dick." I mutter, settling back with Lisa.

Other than a few secret kisses, nothings too serious between me and her. It's been about a week, and I still sleep on the couch, sometimes in Ben's room, on the floor. The game continues on. The opposing team scores a few, but Ben puts a stop to that with a great catch. The teams switch sides again and now Ben's the last batter. The teams are tied fourteen to fourteen, and it's the last play. The pitcher smiles and throws the ball so fast it looks like the road runner couldn't have saw that, let alone hit it, but Ben did. He slammed it so hard the bat cracked, and took off yet again, same as last time, blue jersey flying behind him. The ball soars out of the field!

"Homerun!" the announcer rumbles, "And the Wizards take the game!" he concludes.

Ben jogs the rest of the bases, a big smile on his face, then meets up with his team at the end. They pick him up, chanting his name, eventually putting him down. The crowd disperses, team parents give out snacks, and we bustle into the parking lot.

"Did you see that Dean, I cracked my bat!" Ben says, enthusiastically thrusting his bat to me.

"Yep, that's how you do it! Better then Jeeter." I praise.

"You think so!" Ben asks, eyes widening.

"Definitely!" I assure, smiling down at him.

Just as we're about to brake away from the mob of people, a large man bumps into me and Ben, on purpose. I turn around, enraged, to look at the man and his son, the pitcher. He must have been the one who yelled at me. I pull Ben to my side, and Lisa distracts him by asking.

"How about we go get ice cream?"

"Sure." Ben says wearily, knowing something is wrong, but not wanting to challenge his mother, and turns to walks to the car.

"We got a problem here?" I spit.

"Yeah, you see. My son is mad at your boy for cheating, can you have him apologize?"

"Apologize?" I chuckle incredulously, "For winning?"

"No, for cheating." The man corrects, looking down at his pouting son.

"Like hell!" I burst out, turning, trying to communicate the conversation was over.

"Now look-" The man tried to counter, but I interrupted him with a grab of his tie.

I proceeded to use it with locking his arm behind his back, the boy stared in horror.

"We're done" I emphasized by pulling his arm further, then letting go.

He recoiled grasping his arm tenderly. Seeing clearly that this was over, I walked to the Impala, which had a very intent looking Ben and Lisa in it. I opened the door, and dove off to the ice cream parlor.

**Lisa's P.O.V**

"Hey, what's that?" Ben points to Deans vanilla ice cream cone.

Dean looks down, and Ben takes the moment of opportunity to lean over the table of our booth and gently tap the back of Dean's head. Not hard, but enough to coat Dean's nose in the icy treat. Dean looks up, astonished.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that." He smirks, and wipes the joke off his nose.

Ben just giggles in reply. Dean already retaliates by throwing a French fry at him, knowing how this could elevate I put a stop to it nicely.

"Boys." I cut into their small food fight.

"Yes mom." Ben obeys, putting down the salt shaker.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper Lis." Dean smiles, flicking sprinkle at me.

I narrow my eyes.

"You can sleep on the lawn." I try to threaten seriously, but end up laughing.

"I'm so scared." Dean fakes fear, throwing his hands up.

"Can we go?" Ben whines.

"Someone's a little eager." I say.

"Monster truck mayhem is on tonight." Ben explains.

I roll my eyes.

"Alright." We get up, after Dean pays the bill.

Once at home, Ben rushes up to the bathroom, hoping to clean up before his show.

"Take your shoes off." Dean reminds, knowing how much I hate it.

"Dang kids." He laughs, swinging me over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"You." I start, "Are going to shower right after him, and please put him to bed. "

"Yes ma'am." He complies, while doing really terrible country accent, then walking upstairs.

I turn to lock the door, but I notice something. Ms. Garrison is staring at me from her window. I smile and wave, but all she does in return is continue to gaze unemotionally at me. I proceed to lock the door, shaking my head. Poor old women, probably doesn't know what's going on. I turn and see Ben rushing down the stairs, hair soaking wet.

"That was fast. Did you use soap?" I half joke, knowing he may not have.

He just nods in reply, darting to the living room. I go upstairs, to get my clothes ready for when I shower. Just as I reach the top of the stairs, I bump into Dean, who's in nothing but a towel.

"Un uhm." I stutter, looking down at the floor, feeling my face get red.

"What, you like what ya see?" He asks, showing off a ridiculous pose.

I giggle, glad he's not fazed. However I am, I haven't see him like that since, well since before Ben was born. His muscles beaded with the water from the shower, face clean shaven, arms-

"Ahem." Dean smiles coyly, interrupting my assessment.

"I'm gonna go shower." I recover lamely, trying to look anywhere but below the belt.

He goes into Ben's room, then locks the door. I step into my own domain, grabbing a pair of pink boxers, my white hello kitty shirt, and other necessities, then on into the bathroom. All through my nightly routines I hear a chorus of "Yes yes yes! No!" from Ben and Dean. By the time the time I'm brushing my teeth, I hear Dean carrying Ben to his room. I don't hear anymore footsteps, so I can assume he's decided to sleep there for the night. I pause. Another noise starts up. I realize it's Dean. He's singing, it's so soft, I can barely identify the song. I listen closer and then I know what the song is. Hey Jude. I step out of the bathroom and peek into Ben's. Dean sits their, gently stroking Ben's cheek. It's so sweet I could just melt on the spot. I turn back to the bathroom, and finish up. Dean's stopped singing, and I can hear them both snoring. I walk down the hall to my bedroom, but hear a creak. I turn, and intake a sharp breathe. Ms. Garrison is standing right in front of me.

"Ms. Garrison?" I whisper, confused as how the pink bath robed old women got on to the second floor of my locked house.

Suddenly, her, or I should say it's, eyes flickered black.

"I've come to make a pick up." It smiles cruelly using the old women.

"A pick up of what?" I stall, my hand slowly inching to a vase.

"You!" It hisses lurching forward.

"Dean!" I scream, slamming the vase into it's head.

"Lisa!" He yells back, bustling into the hall. Then everything goes black.

**Dean's P.O.V**

The demon leaves it's current host, and starts to posses Lisa.

"You bastard!" I curse, running for her, but I'm slammed against the wall.

"Uh, uh, uh." It mocks, rolling Lisa's head side to side.

"Get out of her!" I command.

"Boss has got something special for her." It drawls.

I struggle against it's force. The demon quickly, grabs a picture off the wall, smashes the nearby window, and jumps out, letting me go. I run over, knowing we're on the second story.

"Nooo!" I exclaim, but thank God, she lands in the pool out back.

Then proceeds to climb out, and run away, soaking wet, into the cold dark night.


End file.
